NeoNightmare
by Miss Bluth
Summary: Access to Whispy Woods as been completely banned. Since Dedede isn't trying to do anything to it, Fumu gets suspicious. She starts wondering if it is all in her head, that is until she starts getting a string of nightmares and Pupupu residents start to go missing. loosely based off the manga "The Dreaming"
1. The Ban

Everyone stood around Whispy Woods. It was mid-afternoon, and yet this particular moment had an eerie, almost dark feeling surrounding it. A few yards away, a sign had been poorly hammered into the ground, and leaning to one side. It read; **Access to Whispy Woods will be strictly prohibited for the length of two weeks. Anyone seen here will be punished severely.**

"Dedede is still doing this?", a boy named Bun complained, "He can't still be trying to clear these trees out!" His sister, Fumu, was right next to him. She stared at the woods in dismay. "No", she replied,"Dedede has been doing this since before that ambition. Dad even says he did this before _I _was born" To be exact, this had happened every five years. For what seemed like no real reason at all, Whispy Woods was banned off. None of the residents questioned it much, and they received no answer when they did, only a threat to be thrown in jail if they did enter the Woods.

Bun just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll just go somewhere else to play. One spot isn't _that _big of a deal". Fumu ignored him, and focused instead on the woods. What caused this ban? Was it a normal, idiotic fear Dedede had? Had he recently made a huge mistake, and was just covering it up? That couldn't be it, if this happened every few years. The more Fumu thought about it, the more her head hurt. _Maybe I shouldn't be stressing myself over this. Maybe this really is no big deal, _Fumu thought. She shrugged, and quickly cast the ordeal out of her mind.

Some time later, Fumu decided to take her brother home. As they came back into town, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to Whispy Wood's ban. Every possible theory she had thought of resurfaced. She spaced out for a moment, thinking _I can't ignore this. Everyone else seems Yes, Dedede has done some weird things around here, but for some reason this seems different. If he's not cutting Whispy Woods down, why is it banned off? What if this is something seriou-_

Fumu thought was cut short. She hadn't noticed she was in the middle of the street, as Mayor Len's car hit her

* * *

She felt no pain. She was dazed, yet she could tell nothing had broken. Bun was right next to her, shouting, "Fumu? Fumu, are you okay?" "I'm okay, really", she reassured him. In fact, other than the headache caused by everyone nearby freaking out, she was fine. Fumu turned her eyes to Mayor Len's car. There was a large dent on it, from where she was hit. _Wait, why am I okay? Shouldn't I be dead?_

Everyone crowded around, to see if Fumu was okay. She kept telling them, "Really, I'm fine! Look at me, I'm not harmed!" but no one listened. They all assumed she at least had a head injury. Despite her insistence, she was immediately transferred to a hospital.

Ironically, upon closer inspection, even the doctor concluded she was fine. "No hemorrhaging, no broken bones, no bruising…You seem completely fine." He told her. "Okay then. May I go home?" Fumu asked. "I'm sorry, but you still need to stay here. We just need to be sure. It is only for the night."

Fumu didn't say anything back. She swam in her own thoughts. First the ban, now she was miraculously fine after being hit by a car. Was it connected? Was it a coincidence? She wasn't sure anymore. _ Maybe it really is nothing. Wait, no it is not! Something is going on here! No, no there isn't. It's just in your head. It isn't! This is serious!_

* * *

Throughout the night, she kept on trying to convince herself that it was all in her head. Eventually, she reached a point where she began to drift off. She snapped herself awake, but she slowly drifted off again, and finally fell asleep. However, right before she did, Fumu could had sworn she heard a voice whisper to her, _**"Good night, and pleasant dreams" **_


	2. Lost in the Dark

_ Everything was pitch black. The moon seemed to be shrouded in mist. However, Fumu could tell she was in Whispy Woods. _The town couldn't be that far off, _she thinks to herself. So, she begins walking back home. However, as she continues, the trees grow denser. _Obviously I must have gone the wrong way. _She turns back around and heads in the opposite direction. That decision does not fare any better, as the trees look exactly the same. As she goes, Fumu hears others walking behind her. She thinks nothing of it, as it could just be an animal._

_ But…they mimic her steps. Creeped out, she speeds up, only to find them to speed up too. She halts, and hears nothing. She turns around to see nothing. She shrugs in confusion, and turns back around, only to hear the footsteps again. Once again, nothing is there. _Is the dark just making me go mad? _She thinks to herself. Yes, that must be it._

_ Before long, Fumu reaches a clearing in the woods. The nearest trees after the clearing are covered in a thick coat of fog. Fumu could tell that she was hopelessly lost. She was growing exhausted from walking for so long. So, she leans against a tree for a moment. Only, as she did, Fumu feels a strange substance on her hand. It felt thick, and as she looks at it, it seems red in color. _Is this…**blood? **_Fumu feels a shiver go up her spine. She looks away from her hand, only to see the tree she was next to is covered in the "blood". Small droplets dripped from the tree, forming a small puddle on the floor. Closer inspection shows the surrounding trees were no different._

_ Fumu panics, and finds herself sprinting away from the tree, to the center of the clearing. She stops at the sound of more footsteps. Through the fog she sees undefined figures. They all walk towards her. They held a long shimmering object in each of their hands. As they come closer, Fumu sees they are holding _knives. _Fumu backs up, meaning to turn around, only to find something holding her still. She can't see who it is, or even what it is. She tries to break free, but it has a tight grip. The others are closer, but she can still only see their silhouette. One comes right in front of her, and Fumu continues the desperate struggle to break loose. Finally, she feels a cold knife pressed against her throat…_

**"AH!" **Fumu screamed as she jumped up from the hospital bed. She breathed in heavily, and her skin seemed pale. It was about four in the morning. "It was just a dream", She sighed as she laid back down. It all seemed so real. The forest, the fog, the feel of the scarlet liquid, even the featureless shadows that surrounded her, all felt real. _I have to be going delusional. I mean it is just a dream. _She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't get the dream out of her head. It seemed to keep replaying as she dwelled on it. And it definitely did not help that she heard something whisper to her.

_You're clueless, aren't you? I guess you've joined the rest of this bloody town._


End file.
